


Something Rotten in Washington

by CaptainBanker2018



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBanker2018/pseuds/CaptainBanker2018
Summary: Gibbs gets a case that pushes him over the edge.





	Something Rotten in Washington

"Are you in yet", Coleman asked over the radio.  
Mason took a look around the boat as he walked slowly towards portside to get a better look at the port itself.

Mason knew that he had to get inside ship's crew quarters to find the target. "Not yet, I'm working on it still no sign of the target", Mason replied.  
"You do realize that you're not at international waters anymore you're in Washington D. C. Now meaning this is not going to be easy", Coleman explained.  
"Relax and keep your pants on I'll find him before he makes it to the city", Mason replied calmly.  
"That's not what I'm worried about Mason what about NCIS catching wind of this op", Coleman shouted over Mason's earpiece.  
"They won't know a thing John calm down and leave it to me", Mason replied as he turned his radio off.  
Mason headed into the ship's quarters to find the target but he wasn't there Mason thought that he might be off setting his trap in the armory. Mason ran down there with enough time to spare he saw the target arming a bomb in the armory the whole ship would sink to the buttom of the harbor if the crew along with it. Mason quickly dipatched the target by shoving a knife through his neck Mason took a look at the bomb there was no way he could disarm without it blowing up. There was less than two minutes left on it he had no choice. He ran back to the top deck and jumped into the sea. Mason found a ladder to climb up to the port he was now in the Navy yard. He turned his radio back on just when the ship exploded, "The target has been taken care of but I got there too late the bomb just went off I barely managed to escape alive", Mason declared. "Shit Mason alright head for your extraction we'll pick you up hurry if the Navy finds you you're dead", Coleman added. Mason ran as fast and as sneaky as he could to his extraction as the Navy sounded the alarm. A sailor saw a figure moving quickly in the dark as he shined his flashlight towards the figure he saw Mason, "Freeze do not move or I will shoot", He yelled. Mason took off like a bolt of lighting as the sailor picked up his radio and drew his gun, "Sir we have an intruder in the yard I think it might be the bomber". "Stop him sailor don't let him get away to all Navy personnel we have an intruder at large in the yard apprehend him at once", CP yelled over the radio. Meanwhile the Headquarters of NCIS were also in the Navy yard and they were on red alert too. NCIS Director Vance called Special Agent Gibbs, "Gibbs we have a situation get your team out there and find that intruder at all costs", Vance ordered. Gibbs hung up and yelled, "Grab your gear". Mason on the other hand had managed to slip past the Navy without engaging them since all he had was a knife and a tranq gun to defend himself he was an expert at this kind of thing after all.


End file.
